Hayden
Hayden, labeled The Big Brother, is a contestant on Total Drama Genesis. He is a member of the Molting Eagles. Biography The oldest of two siblings, Hayden has always strived to be a good brother. Hayden tries to set a good example in actions and speech. This has lead to Hayden being pretty popular and having a fair amount of friends, who he’s always loyal to. Many of his underclassmen find him dependable, to the point where at school he’s know as ‘Everyone’s Big Brother’. Hayden’s popularity even led him to be elected class president. When president, he improved student budget, school lunches, and had the best spirit weeks. Besides president, Hayden was also captain of his school’s debate team. He admits to having a stubborn and opinionated nature, which let him excel at debate but can cause issues at times. His longtime boyfriend attested to this as well, who met Hayden through a pen pal program. Hayden has always had in an interest in being a psychologist or therapist, as a way to have knowledge and experience to help guide people, and plans to major in psychology. Recently, Hayden has graduated from his high school as valedictorian and has been accepted to college. Hayden signed up for Total Drama to win the prize money, so he can use it to get him through college and help his siblings’ future as well. Total Drama Genesis Hayden arrived on the same subway as Ness, helping the girl up after a bad fall and making a strong first impression. Hayden quickly became friends with Aiden, his new roommate at the Pentagram Hotel, and Aiden's new friend Melissa. He was placed on the Molting Eagles with his new friends. Hayden ended up naturally taking the leadership position in the first challenge and winning his portion of the challenge, a leadership test that involved him leading Jenny through a maze. This ended up cementing him as Jenny's favorite contestant. Yet despite his leadership and his team's more unified nature, the Fizzled Fireworks managed to win due to a technicality. With winning, the Fireworks won the reward of being able to vote off someone from the Eagles' team. Hayden was one of the top choices for his sociability and being seen as the leader of the Eagles. While in the bottom three, Hayden was safe. Hayden put it up on himself to take care of his other team members, as they were younger than him (though not by much). Being a psychology major, Hayden was rather upset at the idea of the Awake-a-thon and the affects it would. He also was able to correctly guess Diamonique had brain injuries. In an attempt to cause drama, Rhonda publicly revealed to Aiden that Melissa was Muslim and Hayden was gay, which caused issues for the rather conservative Aiden. Aiden apologized to Hayden for his behavior and became friends again and with his support made up with Melissa. As the game went on Hayden continued to be protective of his teammates, performing psychological tests on them and having daily team check ups. Hayden also became rather annoyed with Vance after the two struggled to work together during the sports challenge, yet managed to pull off a win. Hayden made another enemy in Kalino, when he unintentionally offended the slacker for his ways and revealed he was aware Kalino was smarter than he looked. During the snow fort challenge, Hayden once again took the role of leader and tried to lead his team in the hunt for the other snow fort. But thanks to some planning and good leadership of their own, the Fireworks secured the win. Hayden pushed for Vance to be the target due to his dislike of the cowboy and considering him a negative influence. However, it was Hayden himself who was voted off that night to his and Aiden's shock. Most of his teammates decided to vote him off for his patronizing nature and role as leader, partially persuaded by an annoyed Kalino and his alliance. Hayden was concerned how his teammates would fare without him, but Cynthia pointed out they were not children. Realizing his mistake, Hayden left and wished the best for his team and his best friend Aiden. Audition Tape The camera focuses on the face of a deer…only to pan out and reveal it’s a corpse on a table. In walks a tall, strawberry blonde fellow carrying a saw. He stops and looks towards the camera. “Does your mother know you have that camera Bambi?” he asks. “''Our'' mother,” a young voice corrects. “That weird lady says she needs an audition tape of you for that show she wants you on Hayden.” “Give me a heads up next time kiddo,” Hayden chuckles. “Well why don’t you explain what you’re doing,” Bambi states. “I was going to prepare this buck here for dinner,” Hayden replies. “Not more venison,” Bambi whines. Hayden casts a glare beyond the camera. “You know you need to eat it to grow big and strong. I thought I might mount the head…” The camera pans up to reveal the wall filled with the mounted heads of animals. “…If I can find the room.” Hayden continues. “Anyway, I think I’ll do great on the show. I really know how to relate to youngsters and look out for them.” “Thanks gramps,” Bambi giggles. “Where is my camera!?!” "Uh oh..." The camera cuts to static. Trivia * Hayden was the third contestant eliminated from The Molting Eagles and sixth contestant eliminated overall. He received two cups of coffee. * Hayden’s sexuality isn’t brought up too much in the story, and when it is, it’s usually in regards to Aiden. I did this because I wanted to avoid defining his character by his sexuality, it being a part of his character but not defining his character. * Hayden's interest in psychology was to give a talent that wasn't sports related, as I felt I had a lot of those. It was also based on a psychology class I had at the time, which is where any of his psychological references come from. * Hayden's boyfriend Zac is based off Mroddy or Zac. Due to the connected nature of our stories, Hayden's boyfriend is actually the host of Total Drama Tides. ** This wasn't originally planned, but done as a tribute to Zac for reading and being a big fan of the character. It ended up getting incorpirated into the larger contiunity of our stories. * Hayden's audition tape is meant to be ironic, given how he fails to understand his teammates. * Hayden's sister's name, Bambi, is named after the deer and meant to be ironic given Hayden's love of hunting. * Hayden is not based off of Hayden Moss, the Survivor or Big Brother contestant. It’s honestly a complete coincidence that they share the same name and the show Moss was on is Hayden’s label. * Hayden was always planned to be an early out, around fifth or six place. * Hayden wasn’t originally planned for the story. It was during a reboot of it that I thought of Hayden, but didn’t name him or develop his character until much later. Category:Rhonda's Characters Category:Total Drama Genesis